


reflections of my inner mind

by hoywfiction



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: After fred has died, Angst, Fred and George, George has a difficult relationship with his own reflection, George has to cope with no longer being a twin, Mirror of Erised, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, The Weasley Twins - Freeform, Weasley Family, and he encounters the mirror of erised, hogwarts repairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8039245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoywfiction/pseuds/hoywfiction
Summary: To George... every mirror showed what the Mirror of Erised did.





	reflections of my inner mind

George found that the only thing that took his mind off what had happened in the war was dedicating himself to rebuilding the school alongside everyone else. With magic, repairs weren't too difficult. The overwhelming depression just made the simple tasks seem harder than they really were.

He watched with dull eyes as glass pieces reassembled themselves in a frame, and soon enough, the same eyes were staring back at him. He blinked, focusing his vision on the figure now reflected in front of him. After a moment he turned away from the boy he saw there in the window, taking a few steps into the room and glancing around. There were multiple broken objects in the abandoned classroom, though some were now repaired thanks to Ron and Hermione. George himself hadn't been of much help, primarily sitting and watching them from the wall, feeling no energy in his bones to actually lift his wand and assist them. He scuffed some shattered glass with the tip of his shoe, wondering what the pieces may have belonged to.

"Reparo," he muttered with a lazed movement of his wrist, and just like that the shards began to pick themselves up from the floor and fly up in the air. Brown eyes followed as they swirled about, piecing together like a puzzle, creating the shining slate they'd once been upon creation. They repositioned themselves in a magnificent golden arch that he assumed had been their former home, and as they slotted into their proper places he read the inscription spanning the top of it. Or tried to, rather. "Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi... What the bloody hell is that? Some old language?"

In the shining pieces of the repaired mirror he could see Ron look over at him, examining the ornament in question before his eyes settled on his older brother. "I don't know."

Hermione too looked up towards the elder Weasley, scanning the words before returning her gaze to Ron, a worry etched into her features. She took a breath, a step towards George as he lowered his wand. "That's the Mirror of Erised... It shows your deepest desires."

He glanced over his shoulder at the girl, interest sparking in his chest. "Really?" he said curiously as he looked back towards the echo of his face staring back at him. For a while he watched it, and after a minute of silence within the room he let out a laugh, turning away and going towards the exit.

"George?" Ron called, but his brother waved him off dismissively.

"I fell for that. Even for wizards, magic mirrors like that are far-fetched. Good one," he said to the two before turning down the corridor, off to get some time to himself as he did every so often. Ron and Hermione looked to one another with a sadness in their expressions, simultaneously looking to the Mirror of Erised and approaching it together.

"I don't get it," said Ron, seeing himself a few years older with Hermione by his side, older now herself.

"I do," she replied softly, seeing herself a few years older, more professional-looking, holding a paper about how she'd single-handedly freed house elves. But she understood. She knew that she now was seeing her dreams, Ron his own, and George too had seen his. Silence fell, broken only by a sniffle. Hermione looked at Ron, seeing the tears in his eyes, the way his lips pressed together.

"He just saw his reflection," he stated in a choked voice, finally understanding himself. And suddenly what he himself was seeing changed, and Hermione faded from the picture. He was younger then he knew he appeared now, and from nowhere George appeared, younger as well, tossing an arm over his shoulders. Following was another George—Fred—at his other side, and both of them laughed, holding some kinds of future disasters in their hands labeled with decorative W's. Ron gave a watery laugh, a drop or two sliding down his cheeks.

Hermione swallowed, giving a simple nod as she looked towards the door to the rest of the castle. To George... every mirror showed what the Mirror of Erised did.


End file.
